A new Life
by rayuki
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko are in a new stage of their relationship. Will it be good or bad...


**Hi everyone. I hope you will enjoy this story.**

**This is my first one shot story. Hope you like it.**

**Please do review.**

**___________**

Misaki gently open his eyes. He gently rubs his eyes to wipe the sleep away. Today is the start of their new life. Misaki cannot help the smile from etching to his face while gently taking off Akihiko's arm around his waist.

'_Usagi-san looks really peaceful and calm while sleeping…Hmm…I wonder what he is dreaming?'_ Misaki thought to himself while he continues staring at Akihiko. A few moments later he gently gets off the bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hmm…time to make some breakfast, for me and Usagi-san" Misaki then searched for something to cook in the fridge.

"What should I cook for breakfast" Misaki said to himself while he continues searching in the fridge. Moments later he brought out some bacon, eggs and some fruits. Misaki first cook the bacon. He also proceeded cooking some rice. After he cooked the bacon, he then cooks the eggs; sunny side up just like what Akihiko wanted his eggs to be. After that he peels off the pineapple and cut delicious ripe mangoes and arranged them in a tray to be their dessert for breakfast. When everything is set, Misaki proceeded to set the table and call Akihiko to wake up and eat breakfast together.

"Usagi-saaan!!" Misaki called out. Moments later still no usage-san in sight.

"Usagi-saaan!" Misaki called out again. This time, getting a response, a grumpy response that is.

"Yes." A seemingly annoyed Akihiko appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later.

Misaki quiver a little. '_Usagi-san is still in bad mood when waking up in the morning' _Misaki thought to himself.

"Good morning Usagi-san." Misaki stammered a little while greeting the author.

"Morning." The author replied grumpily and seated on the table, Misaki also did sit on the table. After they said their thank you, the two eat their breakfast silently until Akihiko broke it off.

"Misaki, where do you like to go today?" Akihiko gently ask.

"Hmmm…can we-we go-go picnic on the lake, that is if you like to." Misaki said shyly and childishly, while a small smile appeared on his lips. He is happy to spend time with Usagi-san even if he denies it deliberately.

"Hmmm…that sounds great. We will go then, around10 o'clock." Usagi said cheerfully.

"Okay." Misaki said with a smile. "I'll prepare the things we need and the food that we will bring." Misaki added enthusiastically.

After eating breakfast and cleaning the table and washing the dishes, Misaki proceeded to preparing the things they needed for their picnic. When the preparation is all done the lovers then change clothes and headed off to the lake aboard Akihiko's red sports car.

On the way, Misaki entertained himself by looking at the beautiful scenery around him. The lush forest, the beautiful wild flowers growing around and the chirping of the birds in the surrounding all of this made Misaki really happy.

Akihiko on the other hand had contented himself on looking at the awed expression of his beloved Misaki. The beautiful face with that exquisite smile makes him really happy and contented. _'Oh…I love you so much Misaki.'_ Akihiko thought to himself sincerely. He then hold Misaki's hand and brought it lovingly to his mouth and kissed lovingly. His Misaki then blushed furiously. Akihiko just smirked at the scene. He could never be content and happy like this without Misaki. Only he can make him this happy.

Few minutes later the two then reach the end of the road where the car can go through. From there on they have to walk and carry their things till they reach their destination, the lake. Akihiko then proceeded to getting their stuff and locked the car which he parked beside a mahogany tree near the trail they will soon walk. He presented to carry their picnic basket and let Misaki carry the lighter things that they brought with them for this activity. The lovers then walk on the trail holding each other hand lovingly.

Akihiko gently look down at Misaki as they walk. He could clearly see that Misaki's face is all res. '_He is blushing. How cute.' _Akihiko thought to himself while he smirks.

Misaki on the other hand '_this is so embarrassing… but it really feels… good…oohh…what am I thinking…'_ Misaki thought to himself and blushed more.

After the fifteen minute walk, they finally arrived at their destination; the lake. It was beautiful scene. The grasses are luscious green and the water is crystal clear. It was very calm and refreshing. Only the cheerful chirping of the birds around breaks the silence of the place and the flowers around them are beautiful.

Misaki really marveled at the scene before him.

"Isn't it beautiful Usagi-san?" Misaki queried Akihiko with a beautiful smile on his lips.

"Yes, it is indeed, Misaki. But, you are more beautiful in comparison." Akihiko said to Misaki lovingly while putting his arms around Misaki's waist.

"U-Usagi- san. " Misaki was at a loss of words and is blushing furiously. "I think we need to pre-prep-prepare the-the thi-things for our pic-picnic. Right? Ehehehehehhh." Misaki stammered while gently speaking these words. Akihiko just smirk knowing that his Misaki is just embarrassed and wanted to change the topic.

"Okay" Akihiko replied

The two then look for a good spot to put up their picnic cloth and stuff. They found a good spot under a big oak tree. The shade was just right and perfect and it has a clear and beautiful view of the scenery.

Misaki then set up the mat. After all is set, he then chided Akihiko that they eat their lunch and go swimming afterwards.

"Usagi-san lets have our lunch now, okay?" Misaki said. "Then we will go swimming after." He added.

"Okay." Usagi replied "But, not before I have some of my Misaki, I have been holding out since this morning." Akihiko added mischievously.

"Oh no…you do not—" Misaki trailed off his words as Akihiko's lips made their way to his lips. He tried to fight back, but to no avail. So, Misaki give in to the kiss and touches of Akihiko and not long after the two lovers are doing their usual thing, when Akihiko wants some Misaki time; making love.

After an hour or so, the two lovers sat languidly in the shade of the tree. Both are still in euphoria of what they just done a couple of moments ago. Akihiko was gently holding Misaki, giving butterfly kisses. Misaki on the other hand just lay sleepily on Akihiko's chest and enjoys the silence and the scenery. But, it was soon broken by the rumbling his stomach which made him blush a bit, more like a lot.

"I think we should eat now." Akihiko said with an amuse tone and smile which made Misaki more flushed.

"Yeah…" Misaki replied slightly.

And so, the two lovers then started taking their bento silently, taking in the beauty and calmness of the place. Both completely forgetting all their problems, and savoring their time together, happily.

After eating, Misaki and Akihiko decided to take a swim in the lake. The water was just perfect for them, not too cold nor too hot, just perfect.

"Are you happy, Misaki?" Akihiko ask Misaki while holding him near him. Misaki blush at the question.

"Yes, very much U-Usagi-san." Misaki replied shyly. "How about you?" Misaki queried Akihiko.

"Very much. I have never been this happy in my life. And I will always be happy as long as you are with me Misaki." Akihiko replied sincerely and then cup Misaki's face and gently give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

After a long time in the water, playing like little kids, and splashing water with each other, the couple decided to go home. On the way home the lovers were both silent. Both were content with the silence that filled the car. They are happy and glowing with their love for each other.

When the lovers arrive at their new home and settled the things that they had brought with them in the picnic, Akihiko gently pick up Misaki and carry him in a bridal manner.

"I was not able to do this yesterday." Akihiko gently whispered to Misaki's ear, making him blush furiously. "It's still not too late right?" Akihiko added.

Misaki was at a loss of words and just nodded as a reply and buried his face deeper in Akihiko's chest. Akihiko then, gently walk upstairs.

"Misaki, I hope you our first day in our married life." Akihiko said gently and lovingly.

"I-I-I en-enjoy. U-Usagi-san."

Misaki stammered in his reply.

"I love you Misaki." Akihiko said sincerely.

"I-I-I lo-love you-you too." Misaki replied blushing.

Akihiko then kissed Misaki passionately on the lips and started heading to their new master bedroom in their new home.

-End-

* * *

I hope you like this story…

Thank you for reading…

Please review…

Yuki Rayshane…


End file.
